


William & Manon | ❝I've looked for love in every stranger...❞

by PurplexMist



Category: Final Cut Pro, SKAM (France), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Embedded Video, F/M, Fandom, France (Country), Love, Norway (Country), Selena Gomez - Freeform, Video, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), YouTube, kristian kostov - Freeform, vidder, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplexMist/pseuds/PurplexMist
Summary: Hey guys!I'm back with a crossover.It has been a very hard process but so happy I didn't gave up on finishing it. Because I'm proud of most parts of the video but as a perfectionist I would say it's not perfect. But I don't care because I had so fun editing this and thank you Cecilie (SpacesInBetween) and Laura (loopy lupin) for your suggestions and opinions on this. The video is inspired by Laura’s gorgeous video of Manon and William: https://youtu.be/CH_ZFPqR3T4I hope you all enjoy the video!(NOTE: You don’t need to dislike because of the ship. This took me hours to edit. I never forced you to watch it!)Lots of love, Sabina______________





	William & Manon | ❝I've looked for love in every stranger...❞




End file.
